


Writer's Block

by famousfremus



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famousfremus/pseuds/famousfremus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch is a world famous writer who doesn't like to follow the rules.  Effie is sent by his publisher to make sure his latest work is delivered on time.  Sparks fly when they meet for the first time.  Will her impeccable manners tame the savage beast or will his gruff ways be the key to her heart?   Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ameiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameiko/gifts).



> Originally written as a gift for Ameiko in the Spring Fling Exchange. Thank you so much for the wonderful prompt choices; it was hard to pick just one! Also a big thanks to my darling beta - the divine Miss Marycontrary82 and to Whiskeysnarker for talking me off the ledge! Lastly, a big, big, big thank you to Ro Nordmann for the wonderful banner!

  _Fire is catching!  And if we burn, you burn with us!” The Tribute from District 12, now known as the Mockingjay, shouts into the camera.  As the propos fades to black everyone across Panem can feel the change in the air, the subtle shift as the sparks of rebellion begin to catch.  The only thing left to do now is to see if those sparks will ignite or sputter and fade under the cold frost of tyranny.  The leaders of the growing rebellion know that only the Mockingjay can fan the flames into an inferno that will unite the country to the common cause – freedom.  The question is – does she have the strength to fly or will her wings be clipped?_

Effie Trinket read the last lines of _Pearls from Coal_ once again and then turned off her Kindle with a sigh and looked out the window of the plane.  She was on her way to Kentucky to meet with Haymitch Abernathy, the author of _Pearls_ and her latest “assignment” for Snow Publishing.

 

She closed her eyes and thought back to the meeting she’d had yesterday with Seneca Crane regarding the details of her assignment.  Haymitch was the author of the incredibly popular Young Adult series, _Tributes of Panem_ and the last book of the series, _Song of the Mockingjay_ , was due to be released in conjunction with the movie version of the first book, _Jewels of the District_.  In order for the first run of books to be printed on time, the final draft of the manuscript would have to be on Seneca’s desk by Monday morning.  If it wasn’t, the CEO of the Company, Coriolanus Snow, would invoke a ‘penalty clause’ in Haymitch’s contract that would make Seneca financially responsible for any overage costs, lost profits, etc.   

 

It was Effie’s job to pay Haymitch a visit and convince him to meet his deadline, by whatever means she deemed necessary.  She was known throughout the publishing world as “The Escort” for her unique ability to coax reluctant authors into meeting their deadlines and her habit of always escorting their manuscripts to the office herself.  She never threatened them and she never did anything that was considered immoral or illegal.  She relied on her impeccable manners and was unfailingly polite, to the point that the authors felt compelled to give her whatever she wanted for fear of insulting her sensibilities.  Her success rate so far was perfect, and she had no reason to think the Abernathy case would be any different.

 

Effie opened her eyes and pulled out her laptop to review the file Seneca had given her, including a photo of the notoriously reclusive author.   The information was pretty basic – unknown author comes out of nowhere with a hugely successful first book that’s quickly followed up by eleven others over the span of six years.  Every request for an interview is always turned down and all public information is handled by his legal team - Heavensbee, Cardew & Boggs LLP.  His quarterly royalty checks were sent to his home in Gudgel, KY, a small town on the outskirts of Lawrenceburg that isn’t big enough to have any US Census data available, and Effie’s current destination.

 

It is also widely known that Haymitch is a bit of a drinker and the fact that he lives near the Wild Turkey bourbon distillery is not lost on Effie.  This won’t be the first time she’s had to drag a writer from the bottom of a bottle and it probably won’t be the last. 

 

Effie scrolled through the pages until she came to the photo of Haymitch that Snow Publishing had been using for years.  It’s the only publicity shot approved by the legal team and as such it is used in all related advertising and also for the hard cover edition dust jackets.  The photo has to be at least six or seven years old and she doubts he still looks the same; not if his drinking is as extreme as urban legend contends.  There’s just something about the picture that keeps her coming back - and if she’s being completely honest with herself - gave Mr. Haymitch Abernathy a starring role in her dreams last night.   

 

At first glance, he looked just like what you’d expect from a drunk – medium build, wrinkled blue oxford button-down shirt and khaki pants, greasy black hair that hung below the ears, olive toned skin that looked sallow and a smirk that hinted he knew what you were thinking and didn’t give a damn.  Once you got passed all of that, it was his eyes that stood out and grabbed your attention.  They were a stunning mix of colors – mostly grey with hints of light blue throughout and rimmed in dark green.  They seemed to penetrate deep into your soul and Effie found herself getting lost in them every time she looked at the photo.   _Lord, what I would do for those eyes,_ Effie thought to herself.

 

Just then, the Pilot announced they were on final approach to the Buzzards Roost Airport in Lawrenceburg and all electronic devices needed to be turned off.  Effie glanced at the photo again and then closed the file and shut down her laptop before putting it away.   She looked out the window as the ground rapidly approached, but all she saw was a smirk and the flash of quicksilver eyes.

 

hehehehehehehehehehe

 

After arriving in Lawrenceburg, Effie rented a car and programmed the address given to her by Seneca from Haymitch’s royalty checks into the GPS.  Within moments she was on her way to Gudgel, and, hopefully, a quick resolution to the issue of the final draft. 

 

About fifteen minutes later, she turned onto McDonald Road and drove on towards the tiny town of Gudgel.  The road was windy and bordered on either side by green hills and swaying trees.  She’d gone less than 2 miles when the trees cleared and she came upon an intersection with a blinking yellow light.  There wasn’t much around the intersection.  On one side, there was a diner called “Sae’s” that looked as if it were stuck in the 60’s, complete with a neon sign advertising ‘ _Cold Beer’_ and a giant plastic chicken out front holding a sign proudly proclaiming ‘ _Best Chicken & Waffles in Anderson County!’  _On the other side was a gas station that seemed to at least be from this century, but could use a good sweep and a fresh coat of paint.  There were no houses or other buildings around in any direction. 

 

The GPS told her to make a left at the intersection and she continued on until the chipper voice announced “Destination”.  Effie slowed down, but all she could see was an old logging trail off to the right - basically just two dirty ruts in the otherwise grassy ground.  However, one she turned onto the trail, she saw the Mockingjay symbol from the books painted on a small sign hanging from one of the trees.  Effie couldn’t help but laugh at how clever Haymitch had been in hiding his location in plain sight. 

 

The path had several sharp turns, to the point where Effie thought she was headed back towards the road, when finally the woods cleared and the house itself came into view.  It stood at the crest of the hill with a semi-circular gravel driveway in the front.  It wasn’t large by conventional standards, but it was certainly bigger than what Effie had been expecting.  It was two stories with wood siding that was stained a dark color with a hint of red, like mahogany, and the windows had dark green shutters.  The front door was also dark green and had a lovely brass knob and knocker.  Effie guessed the knocker was just for decoration as it was unlikely there were many visitors way out here.

 

Off to the left of the house was a three-stall detached garage that looked like a smaller version of the house, down to the green shutters.  Effie pulled up in front of one of the doors and looked around from inside the car.  She could see a light on in the room above the garage, but from her angle she couldn’t see if anyone was inside.  She turned off the car and grabbed her messenger bag before getting out and walking to the front door. 

 

She lifted the knocker and rapped three times, waiting for someone to answer.  As she stood on the threshold, Effie felt a prickle on the back of her neck, making the soft, fine hairs there stand on end.  She turned quickly and looked around, seeing no one around.  A movement from the room above the garage caught her eye, but it happened so quickly she couldn’t be sure it hadn’t been her imagination.  Effie shook her head at herself for being silly and turned back to the door.  She couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching her, though. 

 

She was about to knock again when the door swung open, revealing a young woman who was glaring at her with intense suspicion and dislike.  The woman had the same olive skin and dark hair as Haymitch; however hers trailed over her shoulder in a long braid.  She also had similar scowling grey eyes, but they were missing the sparkle that his held.  Effie guessed this girl was a relative, but not a daughter.

 

“Who are you?” the woman demanded, still scowling and trying to block the door with her slight frame.

 

“My name is Effie Trinket and I’m here to see Haymitch Abernathy, please,” she replied, completely ignoring how rude this young woman was being.

 

Rather than answering, the dark haired woman crossed her arms and took a defensive stance.  “What do you want with him?”  

 

“It’s a private matter and I must speak with him directly.  Please let him know that I am here.”  Effie demanded in her sweetest voice.

 

Effie saw the angry color rising in the younger woman’s face and just as she looked about to explode, another woman came up behind her.

 

“Who is it, Katie?” she asked the first woman.  This one seemed to be the polar opposite of the other – wavy blonde hair, blue-eyes that radiated kindness and a warm smile.  She looked from Katie to Effie, waiting for an answer.  When none was forthcoming, she pushed Katie aside and stepped forward.

 

“Hello, I’m Rosemary Everdeen and this is my sister, Katie.  I’m sorry for her lack of manners but she spends most of her time in the woods and is generally more comfortable around squirrels than people.”  She held her hand out to Effie, who was momentarily stunned by her words.  Katie threw a look at her sister that conveyed exactly what she thought of the comment before storming back into the house with a huff. 

 

“I…I…uh,” stammered Effie as she shook Rosemary’s hand, who chuckled at Effie’s discomfort. 

 

“I’m sorry; I just can’t resist teasing her.  She really doesn’t have the best people skills and we rarely get visitors out here so she’s suspicious of everyone.  Still, she’s my sister and I love her.  Now, please come in.” 

 

“Effie Trinket,” she blurted in answer to Rosemary.  “My name is Effie Trinket and I work for Snow Publishing.” 

 

“Ah,” Rosemary nodded in understanding.   “You’re here for Haymitch.  He’s up in his office, most likely drunk.  Come on, I’ll take you.”  She came out onto the steps and closed the door behind her and then motioned for Effie to follow her to the garage.

 

Together they climbed the outside stairs to the door leading to the office above the garage.  Rosemary opened the door slightly then yelled inside, “There’s someone here to see you, Haymitch.  Make sure you’re decent ‘cause we’re coming in!” 

 

She pushed open the door and walked inside, followed by Effie who was shocked by the chaos around her.  Piles of papers littered every available surface, books were stacked haphazardly on the floor, various articles of clothing were strewn about and the distinct odor of rotting garbage assaulted her nose. 

 

What was more shocking than the state of the room was the man himself, sitting on a couch at the far end with a highball glass full of what appeared to be bourbon in one hand.  Effie was right when she assumed he wouldn’t look like the picture; she just hadn’t counted on him looking _better_ that expected _._   His hair had grown so that it now hung just past his shoulders and he had several days’ worth of stubble on his jaw and cheeks.  The skin that had looked sallow in the photo now glowed with evidence of having spent time out in the sun.  Gone also was the wrinkled button down shirt and khaki pants; they’d been replaced by snug fitting blue jeans,  a tight black Lynyrd Skynyrd tee shirt and scuffed cowboy boots.  She also noticed he had a tattoo of the Mockingjay symbol on the inner wrist of the hand holding the drink. 

 

The biggest difference that she noticed was his eyes.  They’d been captivating in the photo, but in real life they shimmered like pools of molten silver.  Effie felt her pulse quicken and a warmth start to spread low in her belly at the sight of those eyes.  She had a feeling this _‘assignment’_ wasn’t going to be as easy as she’d originally thought.

 

“Good grief, Haymitch!  At least air this place out if you’re not going to empty the trash!”  Rosemary complained as she crossed further into the room.  “I don’t know how you can live like this; truly, it’s disgusting.” She threw open the windows to let in some fresh air. 

 

Haymitch hadn’t said a word since they entered.  He just sat on the couch, sipping from his glass and never taking his eyes off of Effie.  She was starting to feel uncomfortable under the scrutiny when he finally spoke.

 

“And just who the hell might you be, Princess?” he drawled in a voice that sounded like molasses over gravel. 

 

_Good, God!  He’s so…..so…oh my._ Effie thought to herself as she struggled to maintain her composure.  Her legs finally decided to work and she walked closer to the couch, extending her hand in greeting.     “My name is Effie Trinket.  I work for Snow Publishing and I’m here to speak with you regarding the final draft of-“

 

Haymitch interrupted her.  “I know who you are, sweetheart.  So, Seneca sent The Escort to check up on me, huh?  That nervous piece of shit.”  He chuckled as he stood up from the couch. 

 

His silver eyes raked over her slowly, from the golden curls piled on top of her head, down her fitted pink silk blouse and tan pencil skirt to the pointy tips of her pink stiletto shoes.  When he was done, Effie felt like she’d just been undressed, even though he hadn’t touched her.  The shudder that ran down her spine at the thought made her realize that she really wouldn’t have minded if he had.

 

“Haymitch Abernathy, at your service.”  He reached out his hand and took hers, but didn’t shake it.  Instead, he lifted it to his lips and kissed the back, causing goose bumps to erupt on that arm.  Effie was not prepared for the jolt of electricity that accompanied the goose bumps, making her eyes widen in response.  She was also not prepared for just how _manly_ he would smell.  His soap, mixed with his natural musk and the bourbon he’d been drinking, made such an intoxicating blend that she couldn’t help but take a deep breath.  She knew she was blushing, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from his and from the way his pupils had dilated in response; she knew that he’d felt the same electric charge.    

 

“So, Effie Trinket, why did Seneca feel the need to send you all the way to Kentucky?” Haymitch asked as he sat back down on the couch. 

 

Effie cleared her throat and looked around, finally noticing that Rosemary had left the room.  She sat in a chair next to what she presumed was his desk, but it was so cluttered it was hard to tell. 

 

“As you know, the movie version of _Jewels_ is due to be released this summer and in order for _Song of the Mockingjay_ to be released in conjunction with the opening, the final draft needs to be submitted by Monday.  Seneca has asked me to come pay you a visit to see if there were any problems that I might be able to help resolve.  Snow Publishing wants you to know that they always have your best interests in mind and they are willing to work with you to bring about a favorable outcome.”  She answered him politely, keeping her hands folded in her lap and her legs crossed at the ankle.

 

Haymitch stared at her in disbelief and then burst out laughing.  “Good God, Princess!  How many times have you repeated that same speech?  I can’t _believe_ those other suckers fell for that crap!”

 

Now Effie was pissed.  She didn’t care if he wanted to ogle her like some pin up girl but **_NO ONE_** faulted her manners.

 

“Excuse me?” she said as she stood up and crossed to the couch.  “ _Crap?_   How dare you, sir.  I will have you know that I have successfully guided fifty authors to their deadlines without once having to result to disrespectful or unscrupulous behavior.  I am perfectly willing to provide any assistance necessary but you have to be willing to work with me.  And while we’re at it, there is nothing funny about being polite and having good manners.”  Seeing her get so ruffled made him laugh even harder.      

 

Suddenly he put down his glass and stood up; he grabbed her head with both hands and kissed her with a passion she’d never felt before.  Effie’s eyes went wide with shock at first then drifted closed as Haymitch tilted her head to the side and ran the tip of his tongue across her lips.  She gasped in response, which he took as an invitation to deepen the kiss.  As he did so, his hands slid down her neck to her shoulders, which he used to pull her in closer to him before wrapping them around her back. 

 

Effie’s hands were clutching Haymitch’s shirt and she was astonished by the feel of hard muscle underneath.  He tasted of bourbon and smelled so musky that it was almost overwhelming to her senses.  Even though every fiber of her being screamed to keep going, Effie knew she had to put a stop to this before something happened that they both would regret. 

 

She pushed against his chest with all her strength and turned her head to the side, effectively breaking the kiss.  Haymitch still held her close, his forehead resting on her temple while both of them panted from the exertion of their kisses.  As they came back to their senses, Haymitch loosened his hold and Effie was able to escape back to her chair by the desk.  She knew she was blushing yet again and avoided looking over at Haymitch; instead looking down at her hands clasped tightly in her lap. 

 

Neither spoke for what seemed like an eternity.  Finally, Haymitch broke the silence with his own softly spoken words.  “If you’re expecting me to apologize, Princess, don’t hold your breath.  It ain’t gonna happen.  You can’t walk in here looking like a sexy schoolteacher then get all fired up like that and expect me not to react.  I’m just a man, sweetheart.  We are pretty simple creatures and the sight of a beautiful woman with her eyes all bright her cheeks flushed with the passion of her words has a pretty strong affect on us.  There ain’t nothin’ sexier, in my humble opinion.” 

 

Effie couldn’t believe what Haymitch was saying.  No one had ever spoken to her so boldly, let alone _about_ her.  She felt dizzy and light-headed, but she wasn’t sure if that was from Haymitch’s words or his kisses.  All she knew was that she was dangerously close to falling under his spell and if she didn’t get things back on track, the situation was going to spiral out of control quickly.

 

“I…I think we should just forget what happened and concentrate on the book.  Now, please tell me where you’re at with the edits and how soon you’ll be ready to submit.”  She smoothed her skirt down over her thighs in an effort to hide her trembling hands. 

 

“Ok, darlin’. We’ll play this your way.  For now.” Haymitch drawled from the couch as he took another sip of bourbon.  “Just know that this isn’t finished.  I guarantee before you leave here I _will_ crack through that prim and proper disguise you insist on showing the world and unleash the passion you’re tryin’ so hard to deny.” 

 

Effie’s breath caught at the implication in Haymitch’s words.  She shook her head to clear it of the uninvited images he’d planted there and tried again to steer the conversation towards her reason for being there.

 

“As I was saying, are there any issues with the manuscript that I need to make management aware of or can we expect to receive it by Monday?”  She tried to keep her voice businesslike, but the way he was looking at her was making her mouth dry. 

 

“Nope, no issues.  At least not with the book.  I do, however, have an issue with how formal you’re being.  What would it take to get you to relax and be my friend?”  He leaned forward as he spoke and stroked his jaw thoughtfully.

 

“Well,” replied Effie frostily, “That would be difficult since you seem to only make friends with bottles.”

 

Haymitch barked out a laugh at this comment. “Whoa!  Retract those claws, Kitten.  Boy, I just knew you’d have some fire under that cold shell of yours.”

 

“Neither my shell, nor my fire are any of your concern.  Kindly tell me when the final draft of the book will be ready for submission and I will be on my way.”  Effie was sitting ramrod straight in the chair, trying desperately to hold on.  The man insisted on provoking her, and with her nerves already frayed by his kisses, she was close to losing control completely.

 

“Aw, come on, Princess!  I’m just havin’ some fun with you!   Loosen your corset and relax.  You’ll find life is much more enjoyable when you aren’t wound tighter than clock.”  Haymitch settled himself back against the couch, with his arms stretched out along the back. 

 

“How can you assume that I don’t know how to have fun?  You don’t even know me!”  Effie knew he was baiting her, but she’d had enough and just wanted to get the damn book and get the hell out of there. 

 

 “Prove it,” he challenged her softly in his molasses voice. 

 

Two words.  It was just two tiny words but their effect was enormous.  Effie felt the last shred of common sense slip away as she slowly reached up and pulled out the pins that were holding her curls in place.  She shook her head slightly, which caused her hair to tumble down passed her shoulders in waves. She dropped the pins to the floor and stood up to walk slowly over to the couch. 

 

Wordlessly, and keeping her eyes locked with his, Effie untied the laces holding her corset style belt and pulled it open, letting it drop to the floor.  Then, she reached up and slowly started to undo the buttons on her pink silk blouse, letting her fingers trail languidly down to the next button.  When she reached the waist of her skirt, she pulled the bottom of the blouse free and finished with the last few buttons.  Then she held the edges of her blouse close to her body and arched her brow, as if asking if he wanted her to go on.    

     

“Be careful, Princess,” Haymitch warned in a soft voice, “You’re playin’ with fire and I’d hate for your pretty self to get burned.” 

 

“I thought you wanted me to loosen up and have fun, Haymitch.” She said in her most seductive tone before letting her blouse slide off of her shoulders to expose her bright pink lace bra. 

 

Haymitch hissed through his teeth and jumped off the couch, grabbing Effie and crushing her to him before covering her mouth with his.  This kiss was nothing like the other ones they’d shared.  This kiss contained all the desire and frustration that had been building up since she walked through the door.  Effie knew this wasn’t proper, that this was not the way she did her job, but at the moment she didn’t give a damn.  Right now, all she wanted was to feel his hands on her skin and his hard body pressed against her own softer one. 

 

As if he could read her mind, Haymitch pulled away just enough to finish pulling her blouse down her arms.  He tugged until it fell away, then he tossed it off to the side where it was promptly forgotten.   She pulled on the hem of his tee-shirt and he helped her pull it off over his head, dropping it to the floor.  Once that was done, he pulled her back against him and she let out a moan when their bare skin touched.  Haymitch wove his arms around Effie’s back with one hand finding its way up into her hair.  He held the back of her head as he plundered her mouth with kisses.  The other hand was spread out across the small of her back, firmly holding her against his body.

 

Effie’s own hands were buried in Haymitch’s long hair, holding him prisoner while she kissed him back with a fervor that matched his own.  She tugged gently on the strands, which caused him to growl and thrust his hips forward.  She could feel him, all of him, hard against her belly and the thought that she had this much of an effect on him was enough to cause a flood of wetness between her legs.

 

Effie could feel the hand on the small of her back sliding lower until his fingertips ghosted over the zipper at the back of her skirt.  Slowly, Haymitch inched the zipper down, letting his fingers glide over the curve of her ass as they went.  Once the zipper was all the way down, his other hand left her hair and made its way to join the other in pushing her skirt down around her hips.  Effie froze for a moment then stepped back and away from Haymitch.

 

His look of disappointment quickly turned to one of intense desire when she pushed the skirt the rest of the way down herself, revealing her matching pink lace panties.  The skirt pooled at her feet and Effie kicked it to the side.  She bent slightly, intending to remove her heels, when Haymitch grabbed her wrist to stop her.

 

“No,” he said in a voice hoarse with desire, “Leave the shoes.”

 

The timbre of his voice combined with the sexy glint in his eyes caused a fresh wave of desire to wash over her.  She couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her lips and he responded by pulling her to him for another searing kiss.  Feeling bolder than she ever had in her life, Effie reached down and began to unbutton Haymitch’s jeans until he stopped her.

 

“No, sweetheart.  This is all about you right now.”  He said as he ran his tongue along her neck. 

 

Effie couldn’t stop the shudder that wracked her body with his words.  The only clear thought in her head was that she needed to feel his hands on the rest of her body.  She leaned forward and pressed her breasts against his chest in a silent plea.  He answered by sliding his hands up her back and unhooking her bra as his lips blazed a trail up her neck to the tender spot behind her ear. 

 

She felt his fingertips ghosting over her shoulders as he slowly drew the straps down her arms and let the bra fall to the floor between them.  Effie wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed into his mouth as the hair on his hard chest rubbed against her sensitive nipples, causing them to pucker and harden.  She could feel, rather than hear, Haymitch moan deep in his throat when she pressed her breasts more firmly against his chest.  He pulled away again and rested his forehead against hers as the both fight to regain their breath.

 

“Please tell me you want this as much as I do,” he pleads with her. 

 

“Yes,” she tells him without hesitation, her thoughts in a daze.

 

That was all Haymitch needed to hear before scooping her up and walking to the couch.   He sat down, keeping her in his lap while peppering kisses all over her face.  “Yes,” she says, louder this time, and Haymitch takes this as encouragement to tip her back so he can plant hot, open kisses along her neck and collarbone.  He has one hand behind her back to prop her up while the other slides over her hip and up her side, stopping just under her breast. 

 

Haymitch sat up slightly and looked at Effie’s naked breasts in the dim light of the room.  “Perfect,” he whispered, “absolutely perfect.”  He looked up at her briefly and saw the desire in her eyes.  With a smirk, he brings his hand up the rest of the way up to cup her breast.  Effie’s head falls back with an open mouth sigh as Haymitch lays her down fully on the couch.  He takes his time kissing and kneading her soft flesh, rolling her pebbled nipple between his thumb and forefinger – first one breast, then the other. 

 

_I’ve never felt so amazing,_ Effie thought to herself as Haymitch continued to knead her breasts.  Her eyes fluttered closed, then suddenly flew open she felt the sensation of something warm and wet close over her nipple and gently suck.  The feel of his mouth almost makes her jump out of her skin, until she feels his tongue rasp over the hardened nub and lets out a shriek.  Her back arched off the couch of its own accord, which caused her breast to thrust further into his mouth and earned her an appreciative groan.

 

Effie could feel the wetness soaking her panties and her muddled mind kept repeating one thought - she needed more and she needed it NOW. 

 

She covered the hand that was on her breast with her own and nudged it downward, hoping he’d pick up on her intent.  She could feel him smile against her skin as he did indeed start trailing his fingers across her chest and abdomen.  He moved slowly, taking his time and making her squirm in anticipation.  Haymitch let his fingertips glide beneath the waistband of her panties, stroking the soft flesh of her belly.  Effie could already feel the fluttering deep inside and she knew it wouldn’t take much to push her over the edge. 

 

“Please, Haymitch,” she keened as she tried to keep from just grabbing his hand and putting it where she needed it to be.

 

Haymitch lifted his head from the breast he’d be lavishing with attention and looked at her with molten eyes.  “My pleasure, sweetheart.” 

 

Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he let his fingers slide lower and lower until the tip of his middle finger grazed her core.  The subtle touch made Effie cry out and the first waves of her orgasm began to rise within her.  Haymitch repeated the action, this time letting his hand go lower until he was cupping her fully in his palm.  Effie’s hips strained upward, trying to increase the pressure on her sensitive nub and Haymitch responded by throwing his leg over her thighs, effectively trapping her against the couch. 

 

The idea that she couldn’t move, couldn’t control what was happening served to intensify the experience in Effie’s mind.  She was completely at his mercy but the thought didn’t frighten her.  If anything it turned her on more. 

 

Haymitch’s fingers continued their delicious assault on her folds while his lips blazed a trail of fire from her neck to her breast and back again.  It wasn’t long before she was panting, her hips straining against his hand.  Just as the waves began to crash over her, he slipped two fingers inside and pumped as her walls clenched around him.  Effie climaxed with a high-pitched cry that ended in a low moan as Haymitch continued to stroke her sensitive flesh.

 

Effie’s thoughts were in a jumble as she came down from the high of her orgasm.  Haymitch had removed his hand from her soaked panties and dragged a blanket off the back of the couch to cover them both.  Between the warmth of their bodies under the blanket and her immensely relaxed state, Effie felt herself drifting off to sleep.  Haymitch planted soft kisses along her temple as he stroked her jaw.

 

“Now. That. Is. My. Idea. Of. Fun.”  He punctuated each word with a kiss.  “Sweetheart, seeing you come apart like that…..it was _the_ most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my sorry life.” 

 

“Mmmhhhh,” was all Effie could manage in response.

 

Haymitch pulled Effie closer so she could burrow into his chest and neck.  As he stroked her hair, he leaned close to her ear and whispered, “I suppose this is as good a time as any to tell you that I Fedex’d the manuscript yesterday.  It’s probably sitting on Seneca’s desk as we speak.”  

 

Effie sat up quickly, her euphoria and contentment disappearing with his words.  _“WHAT?_ You sent it yesterday?  Why the hell didn’t you tell Seneca or anyone at Snow?  Or for that matter, why didn’t you tell _me_ when I got here?”  The blanket had fallen when she sat up, revealing her breasts and the flush of anger that was coloring her entire body. 

 

Haymitch sat up next to her, his eyes never straying downward.  “Well, sweetheart, you came marching in here laced up so tight that I thought your eyes would pop out and started going on about how you were here to help me get the book in on time.  Not once did you actually ask me if it was done; you just assumed it wasn’t and went on with your spiel.”

 

“At any point you could have told me it was done and that would have been the end.  Instead, you decided to tease and embarrass me.”  Effie’s bottom lip started to quiver as the full weight of what had just happened settled upon her.  She could feel tears burning the backs of her eyes as she struggled to maintain her composure.

 

“Now listen here,” Haymitch said as he cupped her chin and turned her head back towards his.  “I admit I thought it would be fun to shake you up a bit to see if you’d crack, but I never, ever intended to embarrass you, Princess.  Make you take down that ridiculous uptight hairdo? Yes.  Get you out of those tight clothes so you could actually breathe?  Yes.  Make you so hot and bothered that you beg for my touch?  _Ab_ solutely.  Watch you come apart in my arms?  Most definitely yes.   Embarrass you?  Never.”

 

Effie felt herself being pulled back under his spell but she refused to give in again.  “Well,” she said as she stood up and started putting her clothing back on.  “Since the book has been delivered, there’s no need for me to bother you any longer.  I’ll just gather my things and be on my way.”

 

“Whoa, hold on there,” Haymitch said as he stood up from the couch.  “What’s the hurry?  Your work may be done, but there’s still plenty of time for play, sweetheart.”  He walked up behind her and started kissing the back of her neck as she zippered up her skirt. 

 

“I’m sorry, Haymitch, but my assignment ends with the submission of the manuscript.  It was done yesterday therefore I am no longer under any obligation to remain.”  She buttoned her blouse as fast as she could and stuffed her belt into her leather messenger bag.  She didn’t bother trying to find the hairpins that she’d dropped earlier. 

 

“You can _not_ be serious,” Haymitch yelled in disbelief. “You’re just going to leave?  After what just happened?”

 

Effie turned to face him pulling herself up straight and looked him in the eye.   “Thank you for your hospitality.  I’ll be sure to let Seneca Crane know you were….more than accommodating.”

 

Having stunned Haymitch into silence, Effie turned and walked to the door.  Before leaving, she turned and looked back at him.  “Your feedback is greatly appreciated.  All comments should be delivered….orally.” 

 

Then with a smile, Effie walked out the door, knowing full well she’d see him again.  Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a condensed version of a much longer story that will be posted in the near future. It'll be called "Moonshine & Mahogany"; come visit me on tumblr for updates & sneak peeks!


End file.
